Something Sweet to bite
by Horuss Bo
Summary: Nightmare Night es una de las fiestas más populares en Equestria. Esta es la historia de lo que sucede cuando una cultura olvida su pasado e ignora el verdadero significado de sus tradiciones. Este es el origen de una verdadera pesadilla y lo que significa cuando es involuntariamente devuelto al mundo por tres jovenes amigas. Esta es una historia sobre dulces... Autor: Knackerman
1. Manzanas dulces

**Primero que nada quisiera aclarar que el siguiente fanfic no es de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargue de la traducción esperando el cumplir con todas las ideas que el autor original trataba de transmitir a sus lectores.**

 **Autor: Knackerman**

Manzanas dulces: la noche antes de la noche de nightmare

Un murciélago revolotea en frente la cara de la monstruosa luna de cosecha, sus correosas alas barren a través de la fría neblina otoñal dejando remolinos y espirales al paso. La criatura de la noche voló de un lado a otro comiendo los últimos insectos de la temporada. Por más grasa que fuera necesitaría cada pizca de grasa que podría ponerse antes de los duros meses de invierno. Ya algunos de sus compañeros se habían recluido en cuevas y arboles huecos, cómodos y regordetes, perdidos en sus sueños que durarían hasta la primavera. Una polilla se movió de la hierba, sus alas de gasa la convertían en un fantasma pálido a la luz de la luna. Un rápido chasquido de pequeñas y el bocado se engulló. Con el acelerar de sus alas el murciélago voló hacia la noche. Cuando se acercó a un granero que brillaba con luz, la creatura se puso curiosa. Por lo general a estas horas el granero estaba vacío, oscuro y acogedor para uno de su tipo. En su lugar, el murciélago podía los sonidos de ponis ocupados trabajando en su interior.

Hubiera volado más cerca para tener una mejor visión, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal que lo hizo pensar dos veces. Un instinto, que incluso apenas entendía, gritaba fuerte y claro en la diminuta cabeza del murciélago. ¡Peligro! Lo mejor es seguí adelante y encontrar más presas. Lo mejor es encontrar un lugar seguro y dormir en un sueño profundo, sueños de la invención. Lo mejor es irse lejos, lejos de aquí para hacerlo. No había nada aquí para un pequeño murciélago. Nada más que la muerte.

"Applebloom!" llamo Applejack, colocando el ultimo lote de manzanas acarameladas en una bandeja forrada en papel encerado para que se enfriasen. Había bancos instalados en línea a lo largo de las paredes del granero medio llenos de fruta recubierta en azúcar. "¿A dónde ha ido esa potranca?" murmuró para sí misma. Un caldero, medio vacío salvo por un cucharon cubierta de jarabe marrón dulce, se enfrió sobre una pila de brasas ardientes junto a la puerta del granero. El granero en si era cálido y acogedor, lleno de luz de linternas y el dulce aroma de golosinas azucaradas. Todo un contraste con la fría noche de afuera. Aun así, Applejack no pudo evitar el llenar sus pulmones con el aire fresco con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras salía en busca de su hermana. Ella amaba esta época del año. El invierno llegaría pronto y era cierto, tenía su trabajo y responsabilidades igual que en primavera y verano. Pero los meses de otoño, después de la cosecha, son un momento de relajación y diversión para la familia Apple. Con los cultivos adentro, sanos y salvos, el dinero llegaría Sweet Apples Acres antes de lo esperado. Era una tradición de su familia compartir riqueza ¿y qué mejor manera que ofreciendo golosinas y juegos con temas para los niños para la noche de Nightmare?

La noche de nightmare. Era la primera festividad después de la cosecha, ¡así que la Familia Apple siempre lo hizo a lo grande! Por supuesto, las festividades siempre habían sido más de golosinas que trucos en Sweet Apple Acres. Cada año, Granny Smith tenía cubos instalados en Ponyville para que los habitantes del pueblo intentaran coger manzanas con la boca. Se había acostumbrado a volverse temprano y dejar que Applejack se asegurara de que todos estubieran llenos de manzanas crujientes y deliciosas. Aun así, Granny Smith todavía era una parte importante del festival. Cada año, desde que Big Mac era lo suficientemente mayor como para tirar un arado, también ofrecía paseos en heno para la comunidad. Incluso Apple Bloom parecía estar más interesado en las festividades. El año pasado había ido con Pinkie Pie recogiendo caramelos con sus amigos, pero este año parecía estar realmente interesada en ayudar a Applejack a preparar algunas delicias caseras para desmayarse en el festival de la ciudad. Algunas de las recetas que Apple Bloom estaba probando parecían un poco extrañas, pero a Applejack no le importaba probar cosas nuevas siempre y cuando pudieran terminar de hacer su lote de dulces habitual. El único problema era que, después de ayudar a Applejack a lanzar algunas manzanas y sumergirlas en el burbujeante caramelo, Apple Bloom pareció haber perdido rápidamente el interés y se fue a hacer lo suyo.

Realmente, Applejack no debería haberse sorprendido. Apple Bloom tenía la costumbre de distraerse con lo mínimo. Deberían haber terminado de hacer las golosinas hace horas, pero como estaba, todavía le quedaba la mitad de las manzanas para remojar. Peor aún, se estaba quedando sin caramelo y leña. "¡Apple Bloom!", Volvió a llamar a Applejack mientras se dirigía al costado del granero donde guardaban la pila de madera para obtener unos cuantos palos frescos. "¡A donde sea que hayas huido, pon tu flanco aquí, señorita! ¡Nos han dejado muchas manzanas para sumergir antes de que las guardemos en el establo para que se sequen, y vamos a estar quemando el aceite de medianoche! "El poni de campo se detuvo y escuchó. La niebla que se enroscaba en el huerto, esta noche hacía cosas extrañas a los sonidos familiares de la granja, suavizando los ruidos que Applejack normalmente encontraría reconfortantes y amplificando aquellos que no podía identificar. No escuchó el sonido de los pequeños cascos que venían hacia ella, ni escuchó la voz de su pequeña hermana llamándola en respuesta. Lo que ella pensó que escuchó fue una risa. Alto, una risita de niña justo al borde de su oído. No era algo que alguien quisiera escuchar solo en una noche oscura. "Chica fácil, usted solo se estás asustando", Applejack se tranquilizó por lo bajo mientras apilaba rápidamente unas ramas secas en su espalda para el fuego.

Realmente deseaba que Granny Smith no se durmiera tan temprano y que Big Macintosh no estuviera en la ciudad ayudando a organizar la celebracion del día siguiente. Más que nada, deseó que Apple Bloom dejara de vagar sola. Una granja no era un lugar para que una joven potra fuera a explorar por sí misma, especialmente de noche. Applejack había escuchado demasiadas historias de terror sobre potros jugando en el equipo de la granja y se habían lastimado a sí mismos. Quizás más espantosas eran las historias de potras que caían en viejos sumideros o pozos tapiados y que ningún poni los encontró hasta meses después, si es que los encontraban. Un pensamiento repentinamente se le atravesó a Applejack mientras se dirigía hacia el frente del establo. "Apple Bloom es mejor no estés planeando engañarme! ¡No es la noche de Nightmare todavía! "Cuando no hubo respuesta, ella intentó:" ¡Le contaré a Big Macintosh sobre el tejo! ". Todavía no había respuesta. Al menos ninguna respuesta que ella quisiera reconocer como algo más que un producto de su imaginación.

Cuando dobló por el costado del establo, un repentino estallido de llamas volvió a la vida, pintando la niebla de un naranja brillante. Applejack saltó hacia atrás, la leña que llevaba en su espalda se esparció por sus pezuñas. Ella casi se desbocó, allí y después, pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que las llamas estaban bajo el caldero. Algún poni había encendido el fuego otra vez mientras ella estaba afuera en la pila de leña. ¿Había ido Apple Bloom a buscar más leña y acababa de perderla por el otro lado del establo? Cuando Applejack se acercó, vio que quien había encendido el fuego había usado demasiado combustible. Las llamas lamían el costado del caldero, brillaban y tenían hambre. Ya podía ver que el caramelo que había quedado en la olla estaba burbujeando. A este ritmo, se quemaría y ennegrecería, y se desperdiciaría por completo. "Oh, Applebloom, cariño, ¡no puedes usar tanta madera! necesitas un poco de calor para este tipo de tratamiento".

Ella fue a sacar el caldero del fuego y rescato lo que pudo del caramelo, cuidando de evitar las llamas parpadeantes y saltarinas, pero descubrió que la vieja olla no se movía. Por lo general, era muy pesado cuando estaba llena, no cuando estaba medio vacío como estaba ahora. Applejack hizo lo mejor que pudo, tirando el caldero, centímetro a centímetro, del establo. Una vez que estaba en sobre la tierra húmeda, comenzó a patear como podía arena sobre las llamas, tratando de domar el fuego salvaje. Las llamas disminuyeron un poco, por lo que Applejack decidió que trataría de obtener la ayuda de su hermana para volver a colocar el caldero en su lugar. "Apple Bloom, ¿estás aquí?", Preguntó Applejack mientras entraba al granero. Las linternas habían sido apagadas. Por la luz del fuego, Applejack podía decir que el establo estaba vacío por dentro. Vacío, es decir, salvo por un montón de palitos de paleta pegajosos que solían tener manzanas acarameladas en el extremo, sentados con audacia en los bancos. Incluso las manzanas que no se habían sumergido no estaban. Una voz diminuta, una voz de niña, susurró "hambrienta" y luego soltó una risita dulce. ¡Así que eso era lo que estaba pasando!

"Apple Bloom, ¡Ah, no puedo creerte! Esas golosinas eran para mañana, para compartir con todas las potrancas y potrillos que vendrían a buscar dulces para morder. ¿¡Cómo podrían ser tan egoístas con sus amigos como para comerse todo antes de que siquiera tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo!? "Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo tenían que participar en esto. El producto Sweet Apple Acres podría ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que una potranca intente comerse toda una carga de una sola vez, pero una potra no podría haber comido todas las manzanas que Applejack había bañado. Incluso para tres era una hazaña, pero esa era la única conclusión lógica a la que podía llegar. "¡Apple Bloom ven aquí señorita! ¡Tú y tus amigas! O lo juro, ¡escribiré una carta a Celestia sobre cómo eh aprendió a romper a un grupo de potras con mis propias pezuñas! "

No había nada más que silencio. Bueno, casi. Había otra vez esa risita fuerte y juvenil. Sonaba como... Parecía que provenía del caldero, pero no podía ser así. No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo podrían las chicas esconderse en ese desastre burbujeante? Applejack se movió tentativamente hacia el caldero, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro. Más allá del resplandor del fuego, no había nada más que oscuridad, niebla y luz de luna. El humo del fuego parcialmente apagado le quemaba los ojos mientras miraba la gran olla negra, lista para saltar hacia atrás ante la primera señal de un truco. Ella se congeló. Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura triste y marchita que formaba una bola en el fondo de la olla. Ella estaba completamente cubierta de burbujeante azúcar moreno, pero aun así, Applejack podía decir de inmediato que la pequeña figura era su hermana.

Ella gritó. Applejack metió sus patas en el caldero con sus pezuñas desnudas, quemando sus extremidades sobre el metal todavía caliente mientras las cerraba alrededor de la forma inamovible de Apple Bloom, el dolor de su carne chamuscada nada comparado con la agonía que desgarró su corazón. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo su hermana había caído? ¡¿Por qué no había gritado?! ¿Por qué no había gritado? Applejack corrió hacia el establo donde había un abrevadero de agua y sumergió rápidamente el cuerpo de Apple Bloom en el líquido frío. El caramelo ya empezaba a endurarse y la porquería pegajosa no se despegaría. Applejack hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero una parte de ella sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Su hermana no estaba respirando. Trató de golpear su pequeño pecho, acercó su boca a la de su hermana y respiró aire en sus pulmones. No hizo más que dejar un sabor dulce en su boca, trozos de caramelo medio seco pegados a sus labios. Eso fue demasiado para ella. Ella cayó sobre sus ancas, limpiándose la boca con su casco, tratando de deshacerse del sabor... El sabor de la muerte y los dulces. Sintió que se le erizaba la garganta al rasgarse las comisuras de los ojos. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Ella se culpaba a sí misma. ¿Qué clase de horrible hermana era?

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la risa de nuevo. Llenaba el granero, vibrando a través de la paja debajo de su flanco, y parecía resonar dentro de su pecho. Dentro de su cabeza también hubo palabras, en una voz de canto infantil, "Noche de Nightmare! ¡Qué susto!"

Applejack se levantó, retrocedió, moviendo violentamente la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar la fuente de la canción y esa horrible risa burlona. "¿¡Dónde están ustedes!? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Hiciste esto? ¿Le hiciste esto a Apple Bloom? Applejack aulló, lágrimas de ira y tristeza se derramaron de sus ojos. "¡¿Qué hizo mi hermana para merecer esto?". Retrocedió lentamente fuera del granero, alejándose del cuerpo de su hermana, azotando su cabeza para tratar de encontrar la fuente de la risa. ¿De dónde venía la risa? Salió tambaleándose al aire frío de la noche, todavía tambaleándose por lo que le había sucedido a su hermana, todavía atormentada por la risa de niños que no podía ver. Si hubiera visto hacia dónde iba, es posible que no se hubiera tropezado con un casco. No se dio cuenta de que había tropezado con el fuego hasta que las llamas se perseguían a través de su cola y parpadeaban en su melena. Presa del pánico más allá de toda razón, ella se echó hacia atrás sobre sus patas traseras, y cayó directamente en la caldera que aún se estaba enfriando.

Ella gritó entonces, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los muertos, cuando su carne estalló y se llenó de ampollas por el calor y el pegajoso caramelo se filtró en sus heridas. Tocó el metal de la olla que la rodeaba por todas partes, una capa de piel pegada, chisporroteando y humeando mientras se separaba del resto de su cuerpo. Cegada por el humo de su propia carne ardiendo, el hedor la asfixiaba mientras luchaba por obtener más aire con el que gritar, y trató desesperadamente de salir del caldero. Los costados, resbaladizos con su propia sangre, se deslizaron bajo su dolorosa torpeza. La risa se elevó a su alrededor, la risa fuerte y amenazante. Una cara se asomó por el humo. Era enorme, sus ojos eran molinetes de locura, sus dientes afilados y puntiagudos. "¡Danos algo dulce para morder!" Cantó alegremente mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante. Applejack sintió que esos afilados dientes se cerraban alrededor de la mitad de su cara. Un ojo se oscureció cuando estalló entre un par de colmillos afilados. Su grito se desvaneció en un gorgoteo cuando el monstruo arrancó parte de su cara y garganta, masticó y luego se tragó el maldito fajo de carne.

Con un estallido de adrenalina, Applejack logró escabullirse del caldero y desmoronarse en la tierra. Sintió que algo se rompía al chocar contra la tierra, pero eso no importaba. ¡Solo tenía que correr, tenía que escaparse! No podía levantarse correctamente, pero aun así se arrastró por la tierra. Una loca idea la atrapó. Si pudiera llegar al granero... Solo ve al granero y cierra la puerta, podría darse un tiempo para pensar. Solo para pensar. Las lágrimas brotaban de su ojo restante, ella se esforzaba sobre la tierra, los pocos metros entre el fuego y la posible seguridad ahora parecían kilómetros. En cualquier momento ella esperaba que los dientes del monstruo la encontraran de nuevo.

Con leve incredulidad, Applejack cayó dentro del granero y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Ella jadeaba pesadamente, encontrando difícil aspirar aire a los pulmones mientras había un agujero en su garganta. Ella comenzó a toser incontrolablemente, sofocándose con su propia sangre y terror. Algo se estrelló contra la puerta detrás de ella como un tren de carga, haciéndola chillar y gemir. La madera se astilló mientras la risa sacudía el marco de todo el granero. Se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras de espaldas a la puerta del granero, apoyando sus piernas quemadas y derretidas contra la puerta y el suelo resbaladizo y cubierto de paja lo mejor que pudo. Esto no podría estar pasando. Ella no podía manejar algo como esto sola. Ella necesitaba ayuda. ¡Necesitaba ayuda ya! Cuando abrió la boca para gritar otra vez, esta vez para gritar tan fuerte como pudo para pedir ayuda, sintió algo repentinamente empujado entre su mandíbula.

Fue como si sucediera en cámara lenta. La puerta de madera floreció, abriéndose como una rara flor roja, con espinas y pétalos abiertos como para atraer a un amante. Los fragmentos y la metralla desgarraron la espalda de Applejack, enviando una lluvia de gotas escarlata que salpicó la puerta del establo en un patrón que parecía casi alas. Nunca tuvo tiempo de registrar el dolor ya que la cosa que causó el agujero, algo grande y cilíndrico, fue forzada a pasar por su espalda y fue hacia arriba a través de su caja torácica y llego su boca desde su garganta. Al principio no podía decir qué era, pero el sabor de la tierra en el poste de la cerca se mezcló con su propia sangre cuando el extremo afilado se ensartó en su lengua. El poste, que tan recientemente había sido enterrado en la tierra, la traspasó cuando se asomó a través de su garganta desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sintió que se le rompían los dientes y su mandíbula se desprendió del resto de su cráneo cuando, con otro empujón contundente, el poste rompió la puerta tras ella y la criatura comenzó a forzar su propio cuerpo. Sintió partes de ella que nunca antes había sentido siendo irrumpidos dentro de su cuerpo cuando el grueso eje de madera batió sus órganos internos para hacerlos papilla. El monstruo, fuera lo que fuese, atravesó la puerta del granero como si fuera papel de seda, una expresión de triunfo que se podía ver en su rostro retorcido. Ni siquiera sentía los fragmentos de madera incrustados en su espalda, solo la madera que la había empalado. Fue casi un alivio cuando sus ardientes pulmones colapsaron y el ritmo de su corazón se ralentizó, tartamudeando sus latidos finales.

Lo último que parpadeó en su conciencia antes de que finalmente muriera fue la figura que la levantó en el aire y le sonrió, riendo todo el tiempo... Y luego tomó otro bocado de Applejack recubierta en caramelo.


	2. La apuesta

La apuesta: Cómo comenzó todo hace una semana

Era un brillante día otoñal, aproximadamente una semana antes de que comenzara la pesadilla. La brisa era fresca y despedía hojas que iban bailando y dando vueltas juguetonamente en las calles, incluso el sol brillaba con alborozo. Aunque era triste ver el final del verano, los ponis de Equestria sabían la necesidad de las cuatro estaciones, así que casi todos en Ponyville trotaron con un resorte en su paso a pesar del frío que flotaba en el aire. Quizás ningún poni estaba tan alegre como Pinkie Pie. La autoproclamada amiga de todos los ponis, la yegua rosa era una bola de energía mientras organizaba las decoraciones para la siguiente celebración de la noche de Nightmare. Había tanto para hacer, incluso con ayuda, tenía que comenzar con una semana de anticipación para terminar todo a tiempo. Sin embargo, esto no era una tarea difícil para Pinkie, ya que le encantaba decorar de esta manera y ver la ciudad transformarse ante sus ojos, desde su singular yo habitual hasta uno que daba un poco de miedo, pero divertido.

Como era la tarde y la escuela había acabado, algunos de los niños del pueblo la ayudaban a esparcir telarañas falsas alrededor de la oficina de correos. Tuvieron que limpiar algunas telarañas muy reales antes de que comenzaran. No muchos ponis visitaban la oficina de correos en estos días.

"Ugh... esto es una pérdida de tiempo. No sé por qué papá insiste en que ayudemos con estas decoraciones cuando ningún poni va a verlo nunca ", gimió Diamond Tiara. "¡Los únicos ponis que se molestan en ir a la oficina de correos son prácticamente solo los decoradores de la noche de Nightmare!" La niña mimada dijo con desprecio despreció a un par de ponis ancianos miopes que estaban ocupados tratando de averiguar cuántos bits costaría enviar un paquete a Baltimare.

"Totalmente", coincidió Silver Spoon, como de costumbre, "Es una pérdida de tiempo cuando su visibilidad es tan mala que ni siquiera pueden ver la decoración de todos modos". Silver Spoon levantó la nariz y se acercó a la caja de adornos, inspeccionándolos. "Además, si lo hicieran, podría provocarles un ataque al corazón", agregó con una preocupación falsa. "Deberíamos irnos a un lugar más interesante como el centro comercial o los bolos. Al menos entonces podríamos hacer algunas compras o pasar un buen rato... después de que terminemos de decorar, por supuesto. "Fingió una mirada de inocencia, sabiendo por experiencia que su lengua perspicaz y su buena apariencia eran la clave para salirse con la suya.

"¡Ahora chicas, la alcaldesa ha confiado en nosotros para decorar todo el pueblo!", Exclamó Pinkie, extendiendo sus cascos en el aire como para abarcar todo Ponyville. "No estará todo el pueblo si solo colgáramos telarañas y luces de calabaza en escaparates y centros comerciales." Pinkie Pie tarareo mientras andaba por la tranquila oficina de correos con serpentinas negras y moradas. "Además, ¡es mucho más divertido transformar una antigua oficina de correos aburrida en un sitio emocionante que hacer un lugar más interesante!". Sonrió torpemente cuando el jefe de correos la miró desde detrás del mostrador. "¡Sin intencion de ofender!" En ese momento, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo cayeron frente a Pinkie Pie de golpe. Se suponía que debían extender las cintas en las vigas, pero de alguna manera habían logrado enredarse irremediablemente entre ellos. Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara llevaron a los otros niños a reírse de su desgracia. No le llevó mucho tiempo a Pinkie soltar al trío de amigas, aunque casi se enreda enredada en el proceso, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Lo siento, Pinkie Pie, todo fue culpa mía. Yo y las chicas comenzamos a hablar sobre todos los dulces que íbamos a conseguir, la noche de Nightmare y Ah debimos habernos distraído un poco." Applebloom sonrió tímidamente.

"Sí", intervino Scootaloo. "¡Tuvimos una fiesta el año pasado yendo a buscar dulces!"

"Incluso después de dejar la mitad a Nightmare Moon, todavía teníamos mucho para compartir", añadió alegremente Sweetie Belle. "¡Estoy segura de que tendremos muchas más este año, incluso después de dejar nuestro tributo!"

"Ugh, tenían que ser los flancos en blanco los que todavía entregan sus dulces a 'Nightmare Moon'. Todos saben que es solo la hermana de Celestia. ¡No te va a engullir si no le das algunos de tus dulces!" Exclamó Diamond Tiara rodando los ojos.

"Guardamos todos nuestros dulces el año pasado", agregó Silver Spoon, "y como pueden ver, estamos muy bien. Fue realmente increíble. Conoces el vecindario donde vivo, dan barras de caramelo de tamaño grande con el casco lleno. ¡Todavía estábamos comiendo caramelos Nightmare Night en el día de los corazones cálidos!" Las potras mimadas sonrieron, bebiendo de los celos de los demás, reales e imaginarios.

"Pero estoy seguro de que no importará si decides dejar unas cuantas golosinas por 'diversión' en el suelo", sonrió Diamante Tiara de manera depredadora, "¡Así la gran princesa mala no te engullirá!" Ante eso, la pareja se río a carcajadas. Applebloom y sus amigas se miraron las unas a las otras. A veces, el sentido del humor de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon no parecía tan divertido. Aun así, Applebloom no era alguien que retrocediera ante un desafío.

"Bueno, tampoco vamos a dejar ninguno de nuestros dulces". De hecho, ¡apuesto a que podemos recolectar más dulces que ustedes dos, incluso con sus extravagantes barras de caramelo de tamaño grande!" Dijo la fiera potra.

"¿Oh enserio? ¿Te importaría hacer una apuesta? Quien tenga más caramelos gana. Digamos que los perdedores tienen que renunciar a todos sus dulces", dijo Silver Spoon, una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de su boca.

"¡Ya vas!", Gritó Scootaloo.

"Espera chicas, ¡no te pueden volverse locos acumulando caramelos así! Dejar una oferta para Nightmare Moon es una tradición importante de la noche de Nightmare", dijo Pinkie Pie. "Quiero decir, es tentador aferrarse a todos esos ositos de goma, y manzanas dulces, y barras de caramelo, y... y pixie sticks, paletas y gomitas y ... ¿de qué estábamos hablando?" El pony rosado se sacudió como un bate de goma, claramente nerviosa. "¡Exacto! ¡No puedrias guardarlos todos solo para ti! ¡De eso no se trata la noche de Nightmare! ¿Bien?"

"Yo... creo que tienes razón, Pinkie Pie", dijo Sweetie Belle, mirando tristemente sus pezuñas.

"¿Se retiras de nuestra apuesta entonces?", Preguntó Diamond Tiara con una mirada sarcástica. "Creo que sería difícil para ustedes flancos en blanco competir con nosotras si vas a caer en todas estas tonterías de 'tradición'. Parece que ganamos por defecto. Esperamos tu dulce al final de la noche de Nightmare. ¡No te vayas tirando demasiado al pie de alguna estatua en el bosque!"

"¡Espera!", Exclamó Applebloom, "No vamos a tirar ningún dulce y no vamos a perder ninguna apuesta. ¡Tienes tus dulces listos para entregárselos al final de la noche de Nightmare! ¡Y que gane la mejor poni!

"Uh ... tal vez deberíamos pasar a las chicas." Intentó Pinkie Pie, un poco nerviosa por lo graves que habían sido las cosas entre los jóvenes amigos. "¿Quién quiere ayudarme a decorar la biblioteca?"

"¡Ahora espera!", Exclamó Applebloom, "No vamos a tirar ningún caramelo y no vamos a ser buenos en ninguna apuesta. ¡Tienes tus dulces listos para entregárselos al final de Nightmare Night! ¡Y que la mejor potra gane!

"Uh... tal vez deberíamos dejarlo pasar chicas." Intentó Pinkie Pie, un poco nerviosa por lo graves que se había puesto las cosas entre los jóvenes amigos. "¿Quién quiere ayudarme a decorar la biblioteca?"

"PINKIE PIE!" Exclamó Twilight Sparkle desconcertada, "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Una manada de potras y potros habían invadido la casa de Twilight Sparkle y estaban trepando torpemente sobre sus estantes prolijamente arreglados. Ella y Spike habían trabajado la mayor parte de la tarde en la auditoría de otoño de los libros que se habían revisado, de los libros que se habían revisado y de los libros que necesitaban reparación antes de que pudieran devolverse a los estantes. Ahora montones de libros se resbalaban, resbalaban y sencillamente eran golpeados por cascos descuidados. Y en medio de todo, Pinkie Pie estaba alegremente, medio cubierta con telarañas y serpentinas falsas.

"¡Oh, hey Twilight!" Dijo el pony rosado, claramente feliz de ver a su amiga. En el fondo, Snips y los Snails tropezaron entre ellos en sus esfuerzos por colgar las alas de murciélago a lo largo de las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Twilight. Aterrizaron torpemente y risueños en una pila que casi derriba un estante entero de libros. "Esperaba que estuvieras en casa pronto", dijo Pinkie Pie, "La alcaldesa me mando decorar todos los edificios públicos en Ponyville este año para la noche de Nightmare, pero no sería ni la mitad de divertido preparar la biblioteca si ¡No tuviera tu ayuda también! "Pinkie Pie colocó su extremidad delantera sobre el hombro de Twilight y la guio a través del caos apenas controlado de niños que reían y gritaban. "¡Estaba pensando 'Murciélagos! ¡Murciélagos por todas partes!' Colgando del techo y las escaleras. ¡Algo para atrapar realmente la vista de todos cuando entren! "

Twilight no pudo evitar distraerse ya que las potrancas iban y venían, algunas decoraciones seguían la estela, mientras que otras parecían estar jugando algún tipo de juego. "¡Pero Pinkie, este es mi hogar! No decoramos la biblioteca el año pasado, ni por dentro ni por fuera".

"¡Lo sé! Y llegué a pensar, fue una verdadera lástima. Es injusto que la gente solo pueda disfrutar de la diversión de la noche de Nightmare en el centro o en las grandes tiendas y no en otros lugares como en aburridas y antiguas oficinas de correo y bibliotecas." Twilight miró a su amiga "¡Sin intencion de ofender! Solo quería asegurarme de que, sin importar a dónde vaya un poni en Ponyville, el espíritu de la noche de Nightmare estará con ellos, ¿sabes?"

Twilight se quedó mirando la cara sincera y sonriente de Pinkie Pie. A pesar de todo el caos, era difícil enfrentar esa sonrisa esperanzada y bien intencionada y no cede ni un poco. "Yo... creo que esta bien, Pinkie Pie, si el Alcaldesa lo aprueba." La poni fiestera dio un pequeño y feliz salto, golpeando un casco en el aire antes de que Twilight añadiera rápidamente, "¡pero por favor no te pases de la raya! ¡Y haz tu trabajo en silencio! Esta es todavía una biblioteca y otros ponis tienen derecho a esperar paz y tranquilidad cuando vienen aquí." Pinkie Pie dio un pequeño saludo y parecía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo en respuesta cuando un ruido fuerte vino desde la parte posterior de la habitación. Con todas las llamadas era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que toda una estantería de libros cayera al suelo. Sin embargo, lejos de que alguien fuera herido, los perpetradores se gritaban unos a otros en medio de los restos de libros dispersos. Diamond Tiara y Applebloom discutían intensamente amenazando con dañar aún más los libros ya que cada potra parecía estar pisando con fuerza muy molestas.

"¡No lo harán!"

"¡Lo haremos!"

"¡No lo harán!"

"¡Lo haremos!"

"Chicas, chicas, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?", Gritó Twilight, usando su magia para separar a las dos potrancas.

"Ella comenzó". Ella sigue diciendo que nos vamos a salir, pero ¡Ah no voy a soportar que ella hable sobre nosotros de esa manera!", Gritó una Applebloom muy agitada.

"Oh, por favor, Appleblank", se burló Diamond Tiara. "¡Como si hubiera algo que pudieras hacer al respecto!" Twilight colocó a la pareja de nuevo en el suelo, pero aún los mantuvo separados la una de la otra.

Twilight se volvió hacia Pinkie Pie mientras luchaba por evitar que las potrillas se lastimaran a sí mismas o a cualquier otro poni. "¿De qué están hablando por todo Equestria?", Exigió.

"Oh, ya sabes cómo son los niños", murmuró el pony rosado, sonriendo nerviosamente. "Ellos... con apuestas de quién puede recolectar más caramelos". Pinkie agregó rápidamente a las potras: "Pero van a tener que recolectar mucho más después de dejar algunas para Nightmare Moon, ¿no es así chicas?"

"Así es", respondió Silver Spoon con ligereza, levantando su nariz en el aire apuntando a su amiga.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Replicó Scootaloo, saltando en el aire y agitando sus pequeñas alas con irritación.

"¡Pero dejar un diezmo de dulces para Nightmare Moon es una de las tradiciones más antiguas de la noche de Nightmare!", Dijo Twilight Sparkle, conmocionada. "Ninguna apuesta puede valer la pena si rompe una tradición como esa. Quiero decir recuerdan el año pasado? ¿No fue divertido dejar un caramelo para que Nightmare Moon no te atrapara?"

"Dios mío, escúchala", dijo Diamond Tiara despectivamente, compartiendo una mirada con Silver Spoon, "Pensarías que ella era solo una pony común y no la estudiante de Celestia. ¿Dejaste algún dulce para la hermana de tu maestra?"

"Bueno... no", admitió Twilight, "Sin embargo, lo hice cuando era más joven. Cada noche de Nightmare mí hermano y yo dejábamos un pequeño monto al lado de la estatua en Canterlot. Aunque era solo una estatua de Luna, no realmente Nightmare Moon. A Celestia no parecía gustarle la imagen de su hermana como un monstruo. Recuerdo cuando..."

Los ojos de Twilight se nublaron de memoria, Silver Spoon suspiró pesadamente, interrumpiéndola. "Estoy seguro de que tienes muchos recuerdos maravillosos de los viejos tiempos, pero ¿de verdad crees que Luna va a 'atrapar' a un poni que no le deje dulces? Ella no te entendió, después de todo," señaló con desdén.

"¡Por supuesto que no es tonto, Twilight no es una potra!", Se rió Pinkie Pie, tratando de disipar la situación.

Sin embargo Twilight por su parte, parecía mas pensativa. "No... supongo que ella tiene razón, Pinkie Pie. No tiene sentido mentir. La princesa Luna puede ser un poco extraña, pero no es peligrosa. En la noche de Nightmare es divertido fingir, pero sinceramente no veo ningún daño por parte de ellos al no ceder un poco de sus dulces. Incluso si va en contra de la tradición".

Pinkie parecía realmente sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga. "No escuches a las chicas", dijo Pinkie con urgencia. "Tenemos estas tradiciones por una razón. Las decoraciones, los disfraces, las linternas, las ofrendas a Nightmare Moon; ¡Están para protegernos! ¡No hay una buena razón para darle la espalda a todo eso ahora! No tan cerca de la noche de Nightmare", suplicó la poni, generalmente jovial, con sus profundos ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Las chicas y Twilight le dieron a Pinkie una mirada divertida, sin entender realmente de qué se trataba todo el alboroto. "Aquí, te mostraré, sé que está por aquí...".

Pinkie Pie comenzó a hurgar entre los libros caídos. A Twilight siempre le sorprendió que, independientemente de cuán desorganizada pudiera llegar a ser la biblioteca, Pinkie Pie siempre pudiera encontrar el libro que estaba buscando. Ella normalmente no habría sospechado que tuviera algo que ver con el "Pinkie Sentido" del pony de fiesta, pero la alternativa era que Pinkie Pie podría tener una mejor comprensión de la organización de la biblioteca que Twilight, Spike y Owlowiscious combinados. De alguna manera, esa fue una conclusión más inquietante que el sexto sentido de Pinkie. "¡Aquí está!", Gritó Pinkie Pie triunfante mientras levantaba un libro viejo y oscuro de uno de los montones que estaban destinados a la sala de reparación. No la gran cosa, ni siquiera como si tuviera algo que ver con la noche de Nightmare. Ni siquiera a la yegua en la luna, un ojo creciente o algún otro símbolo de la noche de Nightmare, solo había un grabado en madera de algunos dulces tallados en la tapa.

"¿El viejo dulce o tratao? Wow Pinkie, ese libro parece haber visto días mejores". Twilight examinó el libro detenidamente. Era difícil saber si se había dañado en la caída de los estantes o si ya había estado en tan mal estado. "Deberías volver a colocarlo para que Spike pueda arreglarlo antes de que se desmorone." La magia de Twilight envolvió el libro, pero Pinkie Pie lo sostuvo firmemente.

"¡No, en serio Twilight!", Insistió el pony de fiesta. "¡Tú y las chicas deberían leer lo que este libro tiene que decir! Hay más en la noche de Nightmare que obtener tantos caramelos como sea posible." Pinkie parecía sorprendida por sus propias palabras, pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra la atracción de la magia de Twilight. "¡Y soy yo diciéndote eso! ¡Sabes cuánto me encantan los dulces!"

"Déjalo... ir... ¡Pinkie!" Twilight se tensó, su magia era insuficiente para zafarse de su amiga con una comprensión extrañamente inflexible.

En este momento Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se habían alejado para hacer la vida de otro poni miserable, pero los Cutie Mark Crusaders vieron la lucha entre Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie ir y venir. Los tres se estremecieron cuando un fuerte estampido resonó por toda la biblioteca y una cascada de páginas de libros revoloteó en el aire. Entre los dos, Twilight y Pinkie habían logrado romper el frágil libro, enviando sus delicadas páginas en todas las direcciones. Ambos ponis parecían sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido.

"Uh..." comenzó Applebloom. "Nosotros solo, nos iremos ahora, Pinkie. Ah, tengo que hacer las tareas. Ah, necesito volver a casa.

"Sí, y le prometí a Rainbow Dash que recogería su limpieza en seco", agregó Scootaloo mientras empujaba a Sweetie Belle distraída.

"Oh... oh sí, y necesito asegurarme que... ¡llegó el pedido de nuevo material de Rarity para su disfraz de Nightmare!", Dijo Sweetie Belle, con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

El trío se escabulló antes de lo que seguramente sería una discusión explosiva entre los dos amigas, pero Sweetie Belle se detuvo un momento. Sus ojos se habían iluminado en algunas de las páginas que habían caído del viejo libro hecho un desastre. No veía ningún poni mientras discretamente metía las páginas en su mochila escolar y corría rápidamente detrás de sus amigas.

Afuera, Applebloom y Scootaloo ya estaban en un buen y tramo de la calle. Applebloom pateó un montón de hojas muertas. Cualquier tarea, real o inventada, olvidada mientras la pareja se dirigía hacia Sweet Apple Acres y la privacidad de su casa club. Applebloom todavía estaba furiosa. "¡Ah, no puedo creer a Diamond Tiara! ¿Por qué ella y Silver Spoon siempre tienen que convertir todo en una competencia? Me refiero a landsakes, se supone que la noche de Nightmare es divertida. ¿A quién le importa quién recibe más caramelos o no?"

"Parecía que lo hiciste asi, allá atrás," intervino Scootaloo, masticando algunas hojas muertas.

"Ah, ya sé, ¡ya lo sé!" Applebloom suspiró pesadamente. "Ah, no puedo evitarlo". Esas potras se meten debajo de la piel peor que las garrapatas de un perro sabueso. Pero es demasiado tarde para retroceder ahora. ¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de vencerlos!

Scootaloo le dio a sus alas unos aleteos similares a los de los colibríes mientras rebotaba en el aire, tratando de animar a su amiga. "Eso no debería ser demasiado difícil. ¡Son tres contra dos! Incluso si terminamos dejando un pequeño caramelo para Nightmare Moon". Applebloom miró a su amiga, quien rápidamente agregó: "¡Lo que no haremos! Solo digo que incluso si lo hiciéramos, aún deberíamos tener más dulces de los que ellas tendrán al final de la noche."

"Oye... supongo que tienes razón, Scootaloo", dijo Applebloom, sonriendo mientras parte de su ira desaparecía. "¡Esas dos no tienen oportunidad contra el poder combinado de las Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"No estés... tan segura... de eso", jadeó Sweetie Belle cuando finalmente alcanzó a sus dos amigos. "¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en la búsqueda de huevos durante la última celebración de 'la llegada de la primavera'?"

Scootaloo inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera tratando de visualizar el evento del que habló la hermana pequeña de Rarity. "Sí ... Diamante Tiara apuesta que ella encontraría la mayoría de los huevos de chocolate. Pensamos con certeza que la habíamos vencido, pero luego resultó que tenía un buen valor de cincuenta canastas de chocolate. ¡No tenía idea de que hubiera tantos huevos escondidos!"

"Eso es porque no había tantos escondidos." Sweetie Belle redujo la velocidad a medio galope junto a sus amigas mientras recuperaba el aliento. El trío giró hacia el camino de tierra que conducía fuera de la ciudad. No pasaría mucho más hasta que estuvieran en su casa club. "Escuché a mi hermana charlando un rato después de eso, y ella estaba diciendo que Diamond Tiara ni siquiera se molestó en buscar huevos. En cambio, su padre le había traído una caja completa de esos chocolates de su tienda outlet. Todo lo que hizo mientras estábamos corriendo como un grupo de gallinas agitadas fue llenar sus canastas, riendo todo el tiempo".

"¡Pero eso es hacer trampa! ¿¡Por qué no dijiste nada antes, Sweetie Belle!? "demandó Applebloom, pisoteando el polvo.

"Bueno, no quería que Rarity supiera que estaba escuchándola. Además, ¡ya habíamos ordenado nuestros huevos hace meses! No había forma de recuperarlos. Sweetie Belle miró tristemente mientras caminaba."Rarity estaba indignada cuando sucedió, pero no había nada que cualquier poni pudiera hacer. No había ninguna regla contra alguien que "encontrara" una plataforma llena de huevos".

"¿Así que crees que ella hará lo mismo esta vez?", Preguntó Scootaloo mientras el trío caminaba por las afueras del huerto de manzanas. "Crees que va a pedirle a Filthy Rich un montón de caramelos y ¿Entonces ella dirá que lo recogió?"

"No lo dudaría. No recuerdo haber visto ni a ella ni a Silver Spoon una vez mientras estábamos con Pinkie Pie el año pasado", dijo Sweetie Belle de forma práctica.

"Así que eso es todo, ¡Ya estamos derrotadas incluso antes de que comencemos!" Applebloom golpeó dramáticamente su cabeza contra la puerta principal de la casa club Cutie Mark Crusaders. "¡Hemos terminado!"

"No necesariamente", dijo Sweetie Belle mientras empujaba suavemente a Applebloom fuera del camino para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta. La potra unicornio revolvió a su alforja mientras sus amigas la seguían detrás. "Aunque nunca podríamos llegar a la cantidad de dinero que tiene el padre de Diamond Tiara, hay algo que podríamos hacer". Cuidadosamente, Sweetie Belle extendió las páginas que arrebató a la biblioteca en la pequeña mesa que usaban las potrancas para hacer sus planes.

Scootaloo examinó el viejo papel arrugado, "Oye... ¿no son estas páginas de ese libro que Pinkie Pie estaba tratando de mostrarnos?"

"¡Sip!"

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó Applebloom, confundida.

"Noté algo sobre estas páginas antes de salir de la biblioteca. Gran parte de ese libro parece historia y mitología. ¡Excepto que estas páginas aquí son recetas para todos los diferentes tipos de golosinas y dulces clásicos de Nightmare!" Sweetie Belle sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma por su propia brillantez, pero sus amigas simplemente la miraron fijamente. "¿No lo entienden? No podemos comprar caramelos extra como el engaño a Diamond Tiara, ¡pero en cambio podemos hacer caramelos extra!"

Scootaloo arrugó su cara sospechosamente, "Entonces para contrarrestar su trampa, ¿haremos trampa también?"

"No pienses que es una trampa", dijo Sweetie Belle, alisando el pergamino. "Piensen en que la tarde es el campo de juego. Todavía vamos hacer dulce o trato en la noche de Nightmare, pero si Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara no lo harán, ¡entonces tendremos más dulces para estar seguras! Esto es solo para asegurarse de que jueguen limpio. Y dado que estas páginas parecen tener todas las recetas originales para una variedad de dulces, ningún poni puede acusarnos de comprar caramelos comprados en la tienda. ¡Es el plan perfecto!"

"Ah, no lo sé Sweetie Belle", dijo Applebloom. "Me parece un poco deshonesto".

"Estoy con Applebloom", dijo Scootaloo, poniéndose de cuclillas. "Quiero poner a esas potras alsadas y poderosas en su lugar tanto como cualquier poni, pero esto no se siente bien." Scootaloo miró por encima de la páginas, "Y además, esto parece que podría ser mucho trabajo. No somos exactamente los mejores chefs en Ponyville. Prácticamente todo lo que tratamos de cocinar terminamos ardiendo". Hizo una mueca, recordando algunos incidentes con algunos bizcochos muy quemados.

"¡Esa es la mejor parte!" Dijo emocionada Sweetie Belle. "He estado buscando algo que hacer con mi hermana para Nightmare ya que no me deja ayudar a hacer disfraces. Rarity es una gran cocinera, y estoy segura de que me ayudará a hacer todo tipo de dulces. Apuesto a que si Applebloom le pregunta a Applejack, ella también me ayudaría".

"Eso es... En realidad no es un mal plan", dijo Scootaloo pensativo. "Probablemente podría hablar con Pinkie Pie y conseguir que me ayude a hacer algunos dulces también. Pinkie siempre está buscando una excusa para hacer más dulces".

"El truco es evitar que coma lo que ella hace", se rió Applebloom. "Pero no sé chicas, ¿está seguro de que quieren hacer esto? ¡Ah! No es un rechazo de un desafío, es solo con la ayuda, tengo que decir que todavía tengo mis dudas".

"Déjame decírtelo de esta manera Applebloom", dijo Sweetie Belle, pasando a cada potranca una página del viejo libro de la noche de Nightmare a su magia. "¿De verdad crees que puedes soportar ver esa mirada petulante en la cara de Diamond Tiara si toma todos nuestros dulces otra vez?"


	3. Un llamado a la puerta

Un llamado a la puerta: La noche de Nightmare de Fluttershy

La noche de Nightmare. Fluttershy odiaba la noche de Nightmare. Con furtivas miradas, se movió de ventana en ventana dentro de su cabaña, mirando hacia la oscuridad sumida en la niebla. La luna de la cosecha cabalgaba lentamente en el horizonte, bañando la escena con un ruborizado resplandor naranja. Con su luz muriendo lentamente a segundos, las estrellas parpadeaban y brillaban a medida que se volvían más brillantes con cada momento que pasaba. Su presencia titilante atravesaba la brumosa oscuridad como tantos cuchillos relucientes, y ofrecía poco consuelo a la preocupada pegaso. Fluttershy podía oír la risa distante y los gritos flotando justo encima de la música que se desplazaba desde Ponyville, pero no quería formar parte de estas celebraciones. Oh, los pequeños murciélagos y los gatos negros eran lo suficientemente lindos. Ni siquiera le importaba las pequeñas arañas. A pesar de que ella se negó a tallar una, pensó que las linternas talladas eran más tontas que siniestras. Todos estaban bien, pero aun así, desde que era una pequeña pegaso, había pasado Nightmare temblando de terror.

No ayudó que creciendo en Cloudsdale, la decoración predominante en su hogarceran coronas de rayos y truenos. No ayudaba que ella fuera tan poco voladora que no podía seguir el ritmo de los otros niños pegasos mientras revoloteaban recogiendo golosinas en el cielo negro. Ella siempre terminaba sola, fría y en la oscuridad, con solo repentinos relámpagos y truenos resonantes como compañía. ¡Lo que era peor era que, en la noche de Nightmare más que en cualquier otra noche del año, la oscuridad entre esos recuerdos estaba llenos de terrores mucho más perturbadores! Especialmente si tuvieras un amigo llamado Rainbow Dash a quien le encantaba el truco de "truco o trato" más que cualquier cantidad de golosinas.

Sin embargo, no era solo culpa de Dash, ni tampoco era la única poni que parecía deleitarse con el terror de Fluttershy cuando era pequeña. El pegaso amarillo parecía ser un blanco fácil para los trucos espeluznantes. No podía evitar que saltara al más leve sonido o se encogiera de la máscara más tonta. Era así como ella era. El hecho de que sus gritos fueran considerados como adorables no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Así que Fluttershy se encerraba en la noche de Nightmare. Sin decoraciones, sin compañerismo, sin dulces, y ciertamente sin visitas si ella pudiera ayudarlo.

Esto era bien conocido en Ponyville. A lo largo de los años, sus amigas habían aprendido a darle privacidad en la noche de Nightmare, pero eso no impidió que potros y potras traviesos ocasionales llegaran a su casa para atormentarla. Fluttershy realmente no se lo tomo contra ellos. Estaba en el espíritu de la festividad después de todo. Simplemente odiaba la festividad y deseaba que todos los ponis la dejaran en paz.

Hubo por supuesto ocasiones que los inevitables visitantes no sabían sobre la reticencia de Fluttershy. El año pasado su amiga Twilight había salido a verla. ¡A la tímida pegaso no le habría importado tanto, pero trajo a Nightmare Moon con ella! Incluso si solo era la Princesa Luna, Fluttershy había pensado con certeza que su corazón estallaría en su pecho. Había sido una de las Pesadillas más temibles de su vida adulta. Afortunadamente, al final no pasó nada tan malo, pero eso hizo que Fluttershy sintiera la necesidad de estar aún más alerta. Esta noche, por ejemplo, esta noche era la noche de Nightmare más tranquila que el pegaso con problemas había tenido en años. La paz fue bienvenida. A ella le costaría admitirlo, pero hasta ahora la noche había sido perfecta.

Aun así, Fluttershy no pudo tranquilizarse. Los sonidos relajantes del bosque alrededor de su casa en una tarde de otoño tardío deberían haber sido suficientes para arrullar a cualquier poni en un reposo pacífico. Sin embargo, el usual chirrido de los grillos y las llamadas lejanas de los búhos estuvieron ausentes esta noche. Solo había una puntuación amable en cada brisa suspirante, infrecuente pero todavía presente, los agudos gritos de los habitantes en Ponyville. Se a la poni pensativa se dio cuenta que la música del baile tradicional de la ciudad había desaparecido hacía tiempo. Pensando en ello, ya era tarde en la noche, el baile debería haber terminado hace mucho y la mayoría de la ciudad debería estar reduciendo su aterradora frivolidad. Los jóvenes que se dirigirían a su casa para irse a la cama para levantarse a la escuela por la mañana, y los que tenían trabajo lo hacen de la misma manera. Ella debía ser la único dedicada a la festividad hasta ahora, en privado, pensó Fluttershy, el muy estúpido que estaría despierto hasta tan tarde.

Así que Fluttershy permaneció merodeando en su cabaña, mucho después de lo que debería haber estado dormiendo, tratando de descubrir por qué las actividades de la noche no parecían terminar. ¿Por qué los gritos sonaban más escalofriantes por momentos, por que se repetían risitas infantiles? Seguramente la mayoría de los niños ya deberían estar dormidos. Así perdida en sus pensamientos, Fluttershy nunca vio a ningún pony caminar por el pequeño sendero que conducía a su puerta. El golpe resonó como un trueno en las orejas de Fluttershy, haciendo que ella saltara en el aire y emitiera un pequeño chillido. Ella pensó con seguridad que el ruido debió haber sido suficiente para despertar a los muertos, pero no pudo haber sido tan fuerte como su conejito, Angel, todavía estaba profundamente dormido en la alfombra de la sala. El golpe sonó de nuevo en la puerta de su casa, y esta vez la asustada poni pudo identificar que eso era todo lo que se oía.

Con cuidado, ella se dirigió a la puerta y le dio su tradicional saludo festivo, "¡VAYASE! NO HAY CARAMELOS AQUÍ! ¡LOS VISITANTES NO SON BIENVENIDOS EN LA NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE!" Ella escuchó atentamente, esperando escuchar el sonido de los cascos alejarse. En cambio, solo hubo silencio. Aún con miedo, pero algo de curiosidad, Fluttershy se deslizó hacia una de las ventanas que daba al camino que conducía desde su casa. Había demasiada niebla para ver algo claramente, pero podía distinguir una silueta que permanecía perfectamente quieta. Entonces el golpe vino de nuevo. "¡Por favor, vete!", Intentó Fluttershy, "¡Solo quiero que me dejen en paz! ¿¡No puedes dejarme en paz!?" Pero no hubo respuesta. Fluttershy presionó su oreja hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de escuchar algún sonido revelador que le permitiera saber si su invitado no invitado se iba o todavía rondaba la puerta de su casa. Ella no podía escuchar nada. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea, ¿y si el poni del otro lado de la puerta estaba herido? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera acudido a ella en busca de ayuda pero no hubiera podido hablar? Su curiosidad momentáneamente supero a su miedo, Fluttershy tentativamente abrió la puerta de su casa, solo una pequeña abertura... lo suficiente para ver quién podría ser, quién estaba allí afuera.

Ningún pony estaba en la puerta de Fluttershy. Confundida, abrió la puerta un poco más, dejando que unos pocos zarcillos de niebla entraran a su casa. No había señales de que ningún pony habría estado allí. Solo debió haber sido solo la imaginación activa de la frágil poni, razonó Fluttershy. Ella suspiro de alivio.

Sin embargo, su respiro sería de corta duración, ya que fue destrozado por un repentino chillido agudo detrás de ella que la hizo girar y cerrar la puerta. Los pálidos ojos de Fluttershy recorrieron la habitación, tratando de encontrar la fuente de ese sonido agudo. Ella no sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero no era eso. Ella descubrió que era Ángel, que estaba lo más posiblemente pegado contra la alfombra. Cada pelo del abrigo de su conejito normalmente suave y ahora erizado, busca todos los intentos y propósitos como una pequeña bola de puro miedo primario. Estaba chillando como loco entre dientes, rechinando en lo que solo podía suponer que era terror. Fluttershy nunca lo había visto tan asustado. "¿Qué pasa Ángel? Nunca antes has estado asustado por la noche de Nightmare." Intentó consolarlo, alcanzando con un casco para tratar de alisar su pelaje. Sin embargo, cuando su pata delantera se acercó, Ángel repentinamente se abalanzó y mordió a Fluttershy lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle sangre. Con rápidos saltos, subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Fluttershy. Más sorprendida que herida, la pegaso de corazón tierno casi no oyó el golpe resonó de su puerta una vez más.

No era el terror el que flotaba en el corazón de Fluttershy al oír regresar a los extraños que no habían sido invitados, sino una nueva emoción que humeaba y ardía. Angel nunca la había mordido antes. Quien fuera que estaba allí, habían asustado a Angel mucho, y parecía que querían hacer lo mismo con ella. Una noche del año, lo único que quería era quedarse sola. ¿Era demasiado pedir? Odiaba la noche de Nightmare. Odiaba los trajes de miedo, las decoraciones aterradoras, los niños ruidosos y los adultos irresponsables. Odiaba que se animaran a los niños a que trataran a los adultos con amenazas por golosinas. ¡Ni siquiera le gustó los dulces! Bueno, ella no iba a tolerarlo. Quienquiera que estuviera en su puerta estaba a punto de hacerse una idea. Fluttershy abrió la puerta de su casa y llenó sus pulmones para poder decirle a todos, a cualquier pony, exactamente dónde podían ir. Las palabras murieron en sus labios.

Calabazas

Era como si una capa de calabaza hubiera brotado en su patio delantero como magia. Linternas talladas, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, su suave resplandor iluminaba la niebla como la luna lo había hecho antes de que se pusiera. Le tomó un momento a la mente de Fluttershy registrar lo que estaba viendo. De alguna manera, en el espacio de tiempo que le llevó ver cómo estaba Ángel, todo el jardín de su casa estaba lleno de muecas, macabras y horribles linternas. Le sonrieron desde el patio delantero. Fruncieron el ceño desde los árboles más cercanos. Algunos incluso se balanceaban en el arroyo que corría al lado de su cabaña, con los ojos brillantes a pesar del agua que seguramente podría apagar a las llamas de sus velas. Justo en al borde de la audiencia, Fluttershy podía escuchar una risa silenciosa moviéndose por el costado de su casa. Esto tenía que ser una especie de broma.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" Intentó Fluttershy, "P-Pinkie Pie? ¡Salga! Este es un... truco muy impresionante. Pero es, um, no muy gracioso. Por favor, salgan. Has asustado al pobre Ángel y... ¡Y también me estás asustando! ¿Hola?" El pegaso se estremeció. Las caras brillantes parecían burlarse de ella cuando las últimas chispas de valentía provocadas por la mordida de Ángel se desvanecieron. La risa ya no estaba distante. Se arrastró y se arrastró, simplemente desvió la vista. Tampoco hubo gritos. La ciudad estaba en silencio. Los gritos... ¿Habían sido más agudos que el año pasado? ¿Siempre habían sido tan ruidosos como eso? ¿Por qué estaban en silencio ahora? ¿Por qué no había más sonido que unas pocas risas amenazantes? Había algo mal en todo esto, especialmente en estas misteriosas calabazas. Muy, muy mal.

Fluttershy chilló y cerró la puerta lo más suavemente posible, antes de cerrar con llave y cerrarla para huir. Ella no podía soportarlo, ¡tenía que escapar! En cada ventana había una sonrisa resplandeciente que se asomaba hacia adentro, sus ojos ardientes fácilmente visibles a través de las finas cortinas de Fluttershy. Ella se retiró escaleras arriba, esperando encontrar un escape de las miradas fulgurantes de las linternas debajo de las mantas en su cama. En cambio, cuando entró en el único lugar donde pensó que estaría a salvo de esas sonrisas horribles, vio un espectáculo que la detuvo en seco y la heló hasta los huesos.

Era una noche fresca y Fluttershy a menudo dejaba una ventana abierta para dejar entrar la brisa a su habitación mientras dormía. Ella había dejado la ventana abierta esta noche, y la habitación estaba llena casi hasta rebosar con burlas despectivas, gruñendo y gritando envueltas en la niebla. Así de cerca, cada cara era casi familiar, aunque retorcida por la agonía y el miedo. Pero eso no fue lo que congeló la sangre en las venas de Fluttershy. Había una mancha roja en su cama que era casi negra a la luz de las calabazas. Unos pedazos de pelo blanco, esparcidos, lavaban el mismo tono. Fluttershy podría no haberlo notado en la penumbra, si no fuera por los ponis reunidos alrededor de la mancha, agacho la cabeza, los sonidos urgentes de masticar y tragar llenó la habitación. Un poni arqueó la cabaza hacia atrás, algo atrapado entre sus fibroso y rojo dientes se rasgó lentamente, antes de chasquear y enviar un chorro de líquido escarlata a través de la cara de Fluttershy. Ella chilló alarmada. El líquido todavía estaba tibio y un poco salado, ya que se deslizaba por su cara hasta su boca. Sangre. Las criaturas estaban de pie entre las linternas, los zarcillos de niebla de la ventana abierta se derramaban sobre sus cascos. Uno por uno, abandonaron su comida. Levantaron la cabeza al unísono y miraron fijamente a Fluttershy, con la boca en una sonrisa ensangrentada y los ojos sin pestañear. Se rieron cuando sus ojos se movieron sobre ella, el resto de su cuerpo inmóvil... Entonces comenzaron a cantar.

"Nightmare Night..." Comenzaron a moverse hacia ella, lentamente al principio. Sacudidas y sacudidas como marionetas. Creciendo un poco más fluido a medida que avanzaban, pero solo ligeramente. Sus cuerpos emitían un extraño crujido, como hojas muertas, mientras se extendían desde el cuerpo destrozado de Ángel. Sus pequeños ojos miraron a Fluttershy, vidriosos y muertos.

"Qué susto..." Fluttershy estaba petrificado. Podía sentir su corazón tronando en su pecho, su sangre corriendo por sus venas. Ella no podía moverse. Había algo mal con estos ponis. Mientras se movían lentamente hacia ella, trozos y pedazos de ellos parecían caerse, rodando o aterrizando con un chapoteo mojado. Aplastaron las calabazas brillantes bajo las callosas pezuñas mientras se acercaban, y Fluttershy no pudo evitar pensar en ellas como los cráneos de sus amigas. Las llamas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre la alfombra de su dormitorio de las velas expuestas.

"Danos algo..." Sintió que se hundía en el suelo, cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba. Su mente estaba tan vacía como sus ojos sin parpadear. La visión de Fluttershy comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que el pánico se apoderaba de ella en implacables mandíbulas, pero aún podía distinguir sus sonrisas afiladas mientras se acercaban a centímetros de su rostro tembloroso. Su aliento era extrañamente dulce, la mancha de sangre solo le picaba en la nariz.

"Dulce... para... morder..." Cuando el pony más cercano se alzó sobre la pegaso postrada, algo dentro de ella se rompió. Con un grito lleno de angustia y desesperación gutural, Fluttershy se abalanzó sobre los ponis distorsionados con un gruñido y le arrancó un mordisco de la nariz. La criatura se estremeció, un chillido bizarro y extraño surgió de su garganta cuando retrocedió. Con un aullido al borde de la locura, Fluttershy se zambulló entre las espesas llamas y las calabazas rotas. Extendió sus alas mientras se abría paso sobre dos ponis sonrientes y salía por la ventana abierta, volando libremente en el aire frío de la noche.

Las alas de Fluttershy devoraban el cielo nocturno como nunca antes lo habían hecho, arrastrando el humo de unas pocas plumas humeantes mientras ella se alejaba de su casa. Su cabaña brillaba desde el interior, como una linterna, mientras el fuego se extendía a través de sus vigas. Aun así, podría haber jurado que aún escuchaba las risas de las bocas hambrientas que volvían a su banquete. Ella voló a ciegas por un tiempo, las estrellas de poco uso para iluminar la espesa niebla. Ella tenía que encontrar ayuda. Ella no podía manejar algo como esto sola. Ningún poni podría. Se lanzó a través de la niebla, haciendo todo lo posible para llegar a la casa del único pony que pensó que podría ayudar.

Mientras se acercaba a la biblioteca, la niebla solo parecía hacerse más espesa. La ciudad estaba silenciosa e inmóvil, un efecto de la densa niebla o porque todos los ponys... se habían ido... Fluttershy no sabía. Golpeó tan fuerte como se atrevió la puerta de Twilight, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente en oración, con terror, y más que un poco de ansiedad. Cuando no hubo respuesta, comenzó a golpear ruidosamente contra la puerta, su miedo a ser descubierta empequeñeció al darse cuenta de que realmente podría estar sola. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de risitas detrás de ella. Ella giró esperando que uno de los horribles y monstruosos ponis estuviera justo detrás de ella. Ella no estaba del todo equivocada. La figura era pequeña, no más grande que un potro, y aún vestía los restos de un traje de la noche de Nightmare. El extremo de una funda de almohada se mantuvo apretado en su boca. Aunque el saco improvisado contenía dulces, había otras cosas que causaban que las manchas rojas cubrieran el lino, que de otro modo sería blanco. Faltaba la mitad de las cosas, pero eso no impidió que sonriera ampliamente mientras miraba a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se lanzó al aire sin vacilación, elevándose en el cielo una vez más. Por un momento ella perdió completamente su orientación. Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la niebla comenzara a derretirse, dejando que Fluttershy viera qué había sido de Ponyville. Fue una pesadilla que cobró vida. Abajo, la pegaso horrorizada podía ver las formas retorcidas de más ponis como los que habían estado en su dormitorio. Se movieron entre las decoraciones andrajosas de Nightmar y derramaron dulces. Algunas casas ardían brillantes, mientras el fuego se extendía sobre los techos de paja, mientras que otras casas permanecían oscuras excepto por las brillantes sonrisas de las linternas de calabazas. La peor parte fueron los cuerpos. Tantos cuerpos pequeños, todavía en sus trajes. Algunos se arrastraban como la pequeña criatura que Fluttershy encontró en la puerta de Twilight, otros dolorosamente quietos. Lo que era peor fue cuando encontró grupos de ellos comiendo y riendo. Los extraños ponis eran más a medida que se acercaba al centro de la ciudad, pero se estaban extendiendo en todas direcciones. Comían mientras avanzaban, desfilando por las calles a la luz de las linternas. Sus risas se las llevaba el viento, así como su canción infantil "Nightmare Night, ¡qué susto! ¡Danos algo dulce para morder!" Fluttershy se estremeció incontrolablemente. La conmoción por lo que había pasado, lo que ahora estaba presenciando, finalmente se estaba asentando. Sus alas se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de ceder. Ella necesitaba aterrizar.

Fluttershy no tenía idea de a dónde ir. No importaba a dónde volara, los movimientos espasmódicos y de parada de estos ponis aterrorizantes la saludaban. O lo que es peor, la mitad de los restos de un poni que Fluttershy conocio alguna vez, un pony con el que había hablado o con el que había evitado hablar. Un pony que ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocer. Esto fue peor que una pesadilla. Sin otra opción, huyó en busca de la cobertura del bosque Everfree. El instinto le dijo que se escondiera y esperara, que pasara lo que pasara algún otro pudiera solucionarlo. No fue hasta que tembló en la oscuridad bajo los árboles, su corazón todavía retumbó en su pecho, se dio cuenta de que tenía un sabor dulce en la boca. De todas las cosas raras que pasarán esta noche, esto podría haber sido el más extraño, aunque no el más horrible. Ni una sola vez en toda la terrible escapada le había comido a Fluttershy un solo dulce. No tenía forma de explicarlo, pero la dulzura estaba allí en su boca, haciendo que su estómago se revolviera de disgusto. Lo único que le había quitado un mordisco recientemente había sido ...

Fluttershy solo sabía que iba a estar enferma.


End file.
